sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Оккультизм
Оккультизм ( — тайный, сокровенный) —«совокупность положений и методов, основывающихся на теории следующего содержания: все вещи составляют единое целое, совокупность, между ними существуют необходимые, целенаправленные отношения, не являющиеся ни временными, ни пространственными»R. Amadou L’Occultisme, esquisse d’un monde vivant, 1950. На практике оккультизм занимается исследованием скрытых природных сил, которые считает возможным использовать для практических целей. Эти силы, которые часто персонифицируются и вызываются заклинаниями (Гёте, Фауст, I, сцена 1), проявляются якобы в форме звуковых и световых явлений, материализации (возникновения новых материальных форм) и т. д. Учения оккультизма о всеобщих скрытых связях явлений и о человеке как микрокосмосе сыграли в 14 — 16 вв. важную роль в развитых наблюдательных и экспериментальных методах (итальянская натурфилософия эпохи Просвещения и др.). См. также *Парапсихология *Магия Категория:Пограничная наука Литература Категория:Философия Категория:Философия Оккультизм (Брокгауз и Ефрон) Оккультизм ' (от лат. слова occultus - тайный, сокровенный) обыкновенно называют совокупность воззрений, верований и знаний по предмету таинственных сил природы и человека, или совершенно игнорируемых современной официальной наукой и философией, или мало ею исследованных, а также некоторых действий и приемов, вытекающих из этих познаний. Впервые термин "philosophia occulta" был употреблен в XVI веке Агриппой Неттесгеймским. В основе О. лежит двоякое стремление человеческой души - верить и познавать. Оккультизм стоит на границе между религией и теологией, с одной стороны, наукой и философией, - с другой. С философией О. сближается как стремлением проникнуть в сущность вещей, постигнуть глубочайшие тайны мироздания и человеческой души, так и желанием охватить все отрасли человеческого познания в стройной системе, построить одно цельное и законченное во всех частях миросозерцание. С религией его сближает признание главнейшим источником познания, - по крайней мере в теоретических основах О. - не свободное исследование фактов, а откровение свыше, равно как и глубоко-теологическая точка зрения, признающая исходным пунктом мироздания Божество. Такая точка зрения не чужда даже наиболее близко стоящим к современной опытной науке исследователям оккультических явлений. Таким образом, О. в основе своей - теологическая система (или, лучше сказать, совокупность систем, более или менее однородных по характеру), лишь более широкая, чем обычные теологические системы, так как эти последние редко выходят из сферы религиозных и моральных вопросов, тогда как О. стремится охватить все стороны мироздания. Признавая откровение главным источником познания, О. не отказывается и от общепринятых научных приемов - умозаключения и опыта, но прибегает к ним главным образом лишь при исследовании материальных сил природы и человека. Охотнее всего он пользуется методом аналогии, т. е. именно тем, который в официальной науке признается наименее точным и убедительным. Очень часто результаты, достигаемые при этом оккультистами, сводятся к пустой, более или мене остроумной игре словами и понятиями, а сближения, делаемые ими при этом, крайне искусственны и произвольны. О. - понятия более широкое, чем теософия, спиритизм, магия и т. п., которые вместе с другими тайными науками и искусствами, как-то каббалой, алхимией, астрологией и проч., составляют лишь отдельные отрасли О. Наука, по мнению современных оккультистов, исследует лишь феномены, внешнюю сторону фактов: она экзотерична, в противоположность О. или эзотеризму, занимающемуся исследованием внутренней сущности вещей и высших сфер мироздания, доступных лишь небольшому сравнительно кружку посвященных, которых оккультисты называют адептами или просвещенными (adepti, illuminati, initiati). Иногда О. называют также герметизмом, по имени одного из мифических пророков его, Гермеса Трисмегиста (см.). Впрочем, название герметической науки чаще всего применяется к алхимии. По мнению оккультистов, главным источником познания является откровение свыше. Величайшими из пророков, через которых дается откровение, были основатели великих религий и цивилизаций - Рама, Кришна, Гермес, Моисей, Орфей, Будда, Зороастр, Пифагор, Платон, Иисус, Магомет, Баб и др. (см. Schur é, "Les grands initié s", П., 1902). Так как происхождение учений всех этих посредников между Богом и людьми одно и то же, то они все заключают одну и ту же истину, высказанную лишь с большей или меньшей ясностью и законченностью и в различных формах, применительно к характеру народа или племени, среди которого приходилось действовать пророку. Все религии человечества, в их эзотерической форме, чуждой позднейших наслоений, в сущности представляют одну всемирную религию. Задача оккультистов сводится лишь к выделению из мифов и грубых верований основного ядра истины и к объяснению посвящаемым таинственных символов религии, в которые иногда облекали ее сами основатели, дабы внушить уважение толпе, уважающей лишь то, что для нее не совсем понятно. С вопросами о сущности Божества О. связывает исследование сущности психологических, физиологических и физических явлений, в противоположность современным наукам, которые изучают все эти стороны человеческого познания независимо одну от другой и не касаясь их внутренней сущности. Отсюда глубокое уважение и интерес оккультистов к древней науке, изучавшей самые разнообразные факты в тесной связи между собой и с высшими принципами. В древности хранителями всех таинственных знаний о Божестве, природе и человеческой душе были жреческие общества при храмах и тайные общества и секты. Жреческие коллегии, хранившие эзотерические предания, существовали у халдеев, египтян, евреев, индусов, персов, греков и других народов. Познания их передавались ученикам непосредственно, устно, но не сразу, а в течение очень продолжительного времени и иногда после продолжительных и разнообразных испытаний, имевших целью убедиться, что не простое любопытство влечет будущего адепта познать тайну. К обществам с тайным учением принадлежали отчасти и мисты елевзинских и орфических таинств, пифагорейцы, ессеи у евреев. В новое время возникли светские тайные общества масонов, розенкрейцеров, иллюминатов и др., усвоивших себе многие из ритуальных обычаев и тайные учения древних обществ. В эзотерическом предании оккультисты отличают два главнейших течения: западное или египетско-еврейско-греческое и восточное или индийское (буддистское). Первое считается ими более правильным, так как оно привело в конце концов к высшему откровению - христианству, восточное же, под влиянием распространения буддизма, демократизировалось и подверглось вследствие того порче и искажению. В западном течении различают еще два менее важных направления: 1) пифагорейско-платоновское, родиной которого считается Египет, а главнейшими представителями, кроме Пифагора и Платона с их ближайшими учениками, были в древности Аристотель (в существовавшей, по мнению оккультистов, эзотерической части его философии), Аполлоний Тианский, Апулей, Плутарх, Аммоний Саккас, Плотин, Порфирий, Ямвлих, Гиерокл, Гипатия и др., в эпоху Возрождения - Николай Кузанский, Марсилио Фичино, Пико де ла Мирандола, Джордано Бруно, в новейшее время - Гаманн, Баадер, Штатлер, Вейсгаупт, Фабр д'Олив é и др.; 2) собственно христианское, к которому примыкают каббалисты и гностики, и главнейшими представителями которого в позднейшее время являются средневековые мистики Таулер, Экгарт, Сузо, Герсон, Рейсброк, деятели Возрождения Анджело Полициано, Агрикола, Рейхлин, Пико де ла Мирандола, Агриппа, Парацельз, Карданус, Амос Коменский, Яков Бем, Роберт Флудд, Ван-Гельмонты, еще позднее Сведенборг, Клод де С.-Мартэн, Лафатер, де-Мэстр, Бональд, Балланш, Элифас Леви и др. Б. ''Главнейшие тайные науки и основные принципы О. По мнению оккультистов наука едина, так как истина едина; лишь для удобства изучения они делят все человеческие познания на группы, сообразно с теми вопросами, которые изучаются. Некоторыми из современных оккультистов предложена такая классификация тайных наук: 1) теогония - учение о Божестве и его атрибутах, 2) космогония - учение о реализации вечных принципов во времени и пространстве и воплощении духа в материи, 3) пнеумология - познание природы души человека и ее эволюции в цепи существований и 4) физика - изучение видимого материального мира и управляющих им законов. Этим четырем теоретическим наукам соответствуют 4 группы познаний практических, а именно: 1) теургия, изучающая способы воздействия человека на различных духов, 2) астрология - познание соотношений между движениями небесных тел и судьбами народов и отдельных людей, 3) психургия (куда относятся также магия и дивинация), - изучающая способы воздействия человеческой души на мир и 4) герметическая медицина, основанная на изучении таинственных сил минералов, растений и животных, а также алхимия - наука о превращении одних металлов в другие. Основные принципы О. можно свести к следующим положениям: 1) все подчинено закону триединства, т. е., будучи по существу единым, заключает в себе три стороны или проявления единой сущности. 2) В основе всего существующего кроется единая величайшая сущность - чистый дух, не имеющий ни формы, ни конца, абсолютный, вечный, непознаваемый. Эта высшая сущность - Бог, Иегова евреев, Единое неоплатоников, Βυθός гностиков, En Soph евреев-каббалистов, Zrw âna akere ne Заратустры, и т. д.; она содержит в себе потенциально все мироздание и все свойства мира. 3) Миротворение есть вневременный акт божественной воли и божественного самосознания, в котором Бог, определяя себя как "я", как субъект, как высшую божественную сущность, этим самым (так как мысль, слово и дело для Него равнозначущи) вызывает к существованию то, что противоположно его "я": объект. Однако, в этой стадии мир и все его отдельные части существуют лишь как идея Божества. Проявление их в материи необходимо для дальнейшей реализации Божества. Эта материализация сводится к следующему процессу. Мысль есть движение (конечно, это нужно понимать не в материальном смысле); движение порождает силу, сила встречает противодействие, сопротивление (noluntas Флудда); результат противодействия сил и есть материя. Таким образом, материя с точки зрения ' ' О. не есть что-либо существующее независимо и самостоятельно от духа (хотя до некоторой степени она противоположна духу); это - энергия в состоянии покоя, равновесия, инерции, тогда как дух есть начало вечно действующее. 4) Сосредоточиваясь в своей божественной сущности и создавая элементы противоположные ей, Бог все же, в силу своего вездесущия, проникает и эти противоположные ей элементы, но отнюдь не в равной степени. Как свет солнца, распространяющего повсюду свои лучи, делается все слабее по мере отдаления лучей от солнца, так мир, исходя из божественной сущности, по мере удаления от нее делается все менее совершенным, теряет свою чистоту и становится все материальнее. 5) Божественная сущность заключает в себе все силы природы как активные, так и пассивные, или, как выражаются оккультисты, мужское и женское начала (у каббалистов chokmah и binah, תממת и תניכ). Пока божественная мысль дремлет, эти элементы слиты, но едва лишь начинается акт божественной мысли и, следовательно, творчество, как неизбежно происходит выделение этих начал. Здесь кроется происхождение пола. 6) Существуют три мира: а) мир божественный или духовный - мир первопричин или принципов, б) мир астральный - вторичных причин или законов, составляющий переход от мира божественного к третьему - в) миру материальному, миру фактов или явлений, единственному доступному для обычного человеческого восприятия. Впрочем, астральный мир иногда может быть доступен восприятию особенно одаренных высшими способностями людей (ясновидящих и т. п.). Все эти миры существуют отнюдь не отдельно, не независимо один от другого; напротив, они вполне проникаются один другим и приходят постоянно во взаимное соприкосновение. В каждом данном пункте заключаются элементы каждого из этих миров. Истинно реальным следует считать лишь мир духовный; мир материальный есть лишь видимое изменчивое, призрачное и далеко несовершенное отражение мира духовного. Материя, если бы она существовала в совершенно чистом виде - чего оккультисты не допускают, - была бы в сущности лишь небытием, смертью, так как в ней совершенно отсутствовало бы движение, а следовательно и жизнь. 7) Все части мира, как видимого, так и невидимого, находятся в постоянном взаимодействии. Все, что происходит в мире высшем, неизбежно отражается в низшем, и наоборот; вообще, каждый факт, каждое явление, каждое действие оказывают то или другое влияние на все части мироздания, в особенности на наиболее сходные или родственные с причиной, породившей факт или явление. Это так называемый закон соотношения или симпатии. Этим объясняется столь частое применение оккультистами метода аналогии. Человек, тройственный в своей сущности (дух, душа и тело), представляет из себя в миниатюре копию всего мира (макрокосма), также тройственного в своей сущности, почему и носит иногда название микрокосма. Оккультисты проводят аналогию между человеком и миром еще далее и находят сходство между частями его тела и частями, напр., земли. Мир, в свою очередь, есть лишь копия, образ, отражение Божества, подобно миру и человеку тройственному в своей сущности. Закон симпатии применялся особенно охотно средневековыми врачами-оккультистами, напр. Парацельзом; принцип гомеопатов similia similibus curantur унаследован ими именно от средневековых врачей. 8) Духовные монады, предвечно заключавшиеся в Божестве и, подобно ему, вначале заключавшие в себе слитыми воедино мужское и женское начало (ср. теорию Платона об андрогинах) и лишь впоследствии выделившие из себя эти два элемента, должны подвергнуться известной строго определенной эволюции, которая совершается сначала в нисходящем порядке (от Божества к материи), затем в восходящем, путем постепенного освобождения от материи и прохождения через различные, все более причастные жизненности и сознанию стадии - через мир растительный, животный и человеческий. Дальнейшая эволюция совершается уже в мире астральном и духовном. Переселение душ, понимаемое как странствие их после смерти человека в низших организмах или вторичное перевоплощение в человеческом образе, отвергается правоверными оккультистами, как заблуждение индийского эзотерического буддизма, подвергшегося порче со стороны жречества. Многие оккультисты и спириты, напр., Дю-Прель, не признают последовательного прохождения душ через низшие стадии и считают воплощение актом сознательной воли предсуществовавшей души (трансцендентального субъекта), с целью самопознания и самоусовершенствования; при этом они не отрицают возможности повторения этого воплощения, с целью дальнейшего развития духовной монады. Цель всей этой эволюции духовной монады, делающейся человеческой душой, а в конце концов возвращающейся к Божеству, заключается в достижении высшего самосознания и совершенства через познание противоположного начала материи и очищение страданием от тех грехов, которые приобретаются ею при этом. 9) Человеческая сущность заключает в себе три главнейших элемента или стороны: дух, тело и душу, служащую посредником между первым и вторым - и соответствует, таким образом, трем мирам макрокосма. Душа, в свою очередь, двойственна по природе и заключает в себе элементы духовные и материальные. Впрочем состав человеческой сущности признается оккультистами еще более сложным; они насчитывают в ней до 7 элементов. Вот они, начиная с низшего: а) тело материальное или физическое (элементарное тело Парацельза, Chat - египтян, Guf евреев), б) электро-магнетическое тело, при известных условиях издающее фосфористый свет, начало, без которого физическое тело не может ни существовать, ни двигаться; это archaeus Парацельза, Anch египтян, Coach-ha-guf евреев; в) астральное тело (evestrum Парацельза, Ка египтян, Nephesh евреев), родина которого - астральный мир; оно представляет собой точную копию материального тела, может покидать физическое тело (которое тогда может сделаться автоматом в руках магнетизера), доступно влиянию магических воздействий, сопровождает дух человека после его смерти; г) животная душа (Spiritus animalis Парацельза, Hati или Ab египтян, Ruach евреев), не имеющая объективной формы; в ней сосредоточиваются низменные, животные, эгоистические инстинкты и страсти; д) духовное тело - божественная форма (anima intelligens Парацельза, Bai, Ba египтян, Neshamah евреев), в которую облекается человеческая душа в высших сферах в момент воссоединения с ангельским миром; е) божественная душа (anima spiritualis Парацельза, Cheybi египтян, Chaijah евреев), божественного происхождения, местопребывание всех благороднейших и возвышенных стремлений человека, и ж) искра Божества, часть божественного "я", пребывающая в человеке (человек Нового Олимпа Парацельза, Chu египтян, Jeshida евреев). После земной смерти человек теряет элементы а'' и ''б, после окончательного очищения в межпланетных астральных сферах - элементы в'' и ''г. Учение об астральном теле, составляющем внешнюю оболочку для души, распространено во всех религиях (ср. тело духовное и тело душевное апостола Павла, Djan и Feruer у персов, Umbrae и manes Овидия, флюид или периспри спиритов и т. д.). 10) Существует закон Кармы, сущность которого сводится к тому, что эволюция каждого предмета, духа или даже мысли отпечатлевается или кристаллизуется (в силу закона сохранения энергии и закона симпатии) в астральном мире; образуется как бы ряд картин, рисующих историю этой эволюции, доступную восприятию некоторых ясновидящих и даже медиумов. Эта Карма сопровождает душу человека после его смерти, находясь всегда перед его душевными очами, как живая память всех поступков, сделанных им в земной и вообще в прошлой жизни, результатом (а не воздействующей причиной, как учат буддисты) которых она является. В созерцании этой Кармы и в раскаянии состоит искупление души. В этом различие воззрения на Карму правоверных оккультистов от взглядов буддистов, которые, ставя ее в тесную связь с их учением о многократном перевоплощении, утверждают, что Карма есть возмездие душам за грехи, совершенные ими во время предшествующих существований на земле, что люди уже рождаются с Кармой и терпят во время последующих воплощений ровно столько, сколько они сами сделали зла во время предшествующих жизней, при чем, ничего не зная о своей предшествующей и будущей судьбе, вновь грешат и таким образом увеличивают сумму возмездия и находятся в полной зависимости от Кармы. 11) Все люди, существа и предметы могут быть медиумами, т. е. орудиями в руках божественной или человеческой воли. Так как материя есть продукт божественной воли, то она может быть и проводником этой воли и ее орудием. Человек, дух которого божественного происхождения, может воздействовать при помощи развитой активной воли на других людей и на предметы и делать их непосредственными орудиями своей воли. Если в человеке преобладает пассивное начало, он сам может сделаться орудием другого человека или духа, особенно если его магнетическая сфера (archaeus) достаточно чувствительна и восприимчива к посторонним влияниям. Явления, наблюдаемые при спиритических сеансах и совершаемые при посредстве медиумизма, вызываются, по мнению оккультистов, именно влиянием посторонних сил на медиума. Эти силы могут исходить как из кружка лиц, присутствующих на сеансе, так и от таинственных сил и существ, населяющих астральный мир, т. е. от душ умерших людей, а также от элементалов (духовных монад, населяющих стихии), душ умерших животных, планетных духов, и т. под. 12) Ничто в природе не погибает окончательно. Смерти, в сущности, нет; есть лишь перемена состояний или прекращение существования индивидуального предмета. В конце концов все, что есть в мире, не исключая даже его темных сторон, должно вернуться к его первоисточнику - Богу. В этом отношении воззрения оккультистов сходны с учением Оригена, учившего о примирении всех тварей, не исключая дьявола, с Творцом. 13) В вопросе о происхождении зла оккультисты примыкают отчасти к дуалистическим сектам, видящим источник зла в материи, и впадают таким образом в противоречие со своим основным принципом - признанием единства Божества и мира. Отрицая существование дьявола, как выдумку пришедшего в упадок жречества, поддержанную невежественной толпой, они признают, однако, существование враждебных человечеству сил и духов, действующих более или менее бессознательно, в силу значительного удаления от первоисточника всего благого - Божества. Некоторые оккультисты признают даже существование около каждой планеты особой сферы "мрачного спутника", соответствующей животной душе нашего "я", с ее низкими инстинктами и поползновениями. Эта-то сфера населена по преимуществу темными силами природы. Впрочем, признавая божественное происхождение за человеческой душой, оккультисты тем самым поставлены в необходимость признать свободу и могущество человеческой воли, которая, будучи озарена светом сознания, вполне способна преодолеть дурные влияния мрачных сил. Оккультисты особенно предостерегают своих адептов от пользования при занятиях магией этими силами, считая применение их преступлением, влекущим за собой падение души от человеческого к животному и даже окончательное отчуждение от Божества. 14) Человек, даже находясь в земной оболочке, может достигнуть высокого совершенства и приблизиться к Божеству, а также обладать не только шестым и седьмым физическими чувствами (интуицией и передачей мысли), но также и некоторыми психическими способностями, например ясновидением, яснослышанием (clairaudience), способностью быть вдохновляемым свыше и вступать по желанию в непосредственное общение с высшими духовными существами. Немногим избранникам доступно даже непосредственное созерцание Божественной сущности в состоянии экстаза (ср. учение об экстазе у неоплатоников и средневековых мистиков). 15) Оккультисты признают существование некоего всемирного агента, соединяющего в себе элементы материи и духа и в сущности являющегося лишь проявлением божественной силы в природе. Это так называем. од евреев и Рейхенбаха, астральный свет мартинистов, Telesma Гермеса Трисмегиста, азот или меркурий средневековых алхимиков. Он проявляется во многих явлениях природы, то как свет, то как теплота, то как электричество или магнетизм, то как жизненная сила, действующая в растениях и животных. Вместе с тем од представляет нечто общее с эфиром наших ученых, являясь как бы приемником всех этих явлений и вместе с тем их ближайшей причиной. Более всего учение оккультистов об оде приближается к учению Оствальда об энергии, давая им, как и последнему, возможность совершенно обходиться без понятия материи. Однако, оккультисты не отказываются совершенно от этого, освященного традицией, понятия, лишь делая в нем необходимые по их мнению поправки (материя не имеет реального существования, но лишь кажущееся, являющееся результатом взаимодействия противоположных сил). 16) Материя, будучи в конечном выводе лишь эманацией Божества, по существу едина; элементы, из которых сложился мир, различаются не внутренними свойствами, а лишь расположением атомов и большей или меньшей плотностью молекул. На этом принципе единства материи основывается утверждение оккультистов о возможности перехода одних элементов в другие и о возможности даже "превращать" одни элементы в другие. Для этого нужно лишь изменить плотность составляющих их молекул и расположение частиц. Алхимия есть наука, учащая о способах превращения элементов одних в другие, главным образом неблагородных металлов в благородные. Такое превращение совершается при помощи так называемого "философского камня", главное свойство которого - очищать все предметы от нечистых наслоений и элементов, например, очищать кровь и лечить организмы от болезней, а также усиливать рост, цветение и плодовитость растений и т. д. Он заключает в небольшом сравнительно количестве материи в высшей степени сгущенную и интенсивную жизненную энергию, разлитую в ничтожном количестве в других предметах, и помогает алхимикам совершить в несколько мгновений то, на что природа тратит целые тысячелетия (некоторые свойства радия до некоторой степени подтверждают вероятность предположений алхимиков). 17) Так как каждое явление и каждый предмет, как бы ничтожны сами по себе они ни были, оказывают известное явление на весь мир, то отсюда следует, что и планеты, и звезды, и перемены, происходящие в их движениях и взаимных положениях, влияют как на другие планеты, так и на землю и на все обитающее на ней. Особенно важен в этом отношении момент рождения человека, когда последний, впервые очутившись под непосредственным влиянием звезд, особенно чувствителен к нему. Этот момент является решающим и определяет до известной степени всю дальнейшую судьбу человека. Однако, это влияние не безусловно: "astra inclinant, non necessitant" - и человек, обладающий могучей волей, может ослабить или даже совсем устранить влияние звезд. Астрология учит о благотворном влиянии некоторых планет и о дурном влиянии других. Человек должен пользоваться благотворными силами и бороться с вредоносными, насколько может. Помимо звезд в астрологии играет немалую роль зодиак и его части; каждому знаку зодиака соответствует известная часть человеческого тела. 18) Магия состоит в применении таинственных сил природы и человека. Она бывает белая или божественная, направляемая на добро, и черная или гоэция (волшебство), направленная ко вреду для людей. Белая магия в сущности сводится к воздействию развитой могущественной воли человека на природу. Воля человека, соединенная с непоколебимой уверенностью в ее могуществе, может творить чудеса (ср. евангельское изречение о вере, двигающей горами, Матф. XVII, 19). Под влиянием человеческой воли из мозга человека выходит таинственная своего рода космическая сила, при помощи которой он совершает желаемое. Обрядности ритуала, рекомендуемые при занятиях магией, в сущности играют второстепенную роль, служа лишь средством для сосредоточения воли и внимания. То, что кажется в магических действиях сверхъестественным, в сущности естественно, но необычно. Чтобы творить так называемые чудеса, нужно стать лишь несколько выше обычных условий человеческого существования; по словам Э. Леви, нужно приблизиться к высшим ступеням человеческой мудрости или человеческого безумия. Для того, чтобы быть истинным магом, необходимо обладать тремя данными: 1) могучей волей, 2) высшим знанием и 3) любовью к человечеству и истине. Такова, в общих чертах, сущность учения оккультистов. Происхождение практического оккультизма чрезвычайно древне; у всех диких народов мы находим в более или менее грубой форме магические обрядности, служащие к тому, чтобы заставить богов и подчиненные им силы служить человеку, отвратить от него бедствия, причиняемые стихиями или болезнями и т. п. Сначала все эти магические приемы тесно связаны с господствующими религиозными верованиями и находятся под покровительством жрецов. Знание магических формул и обрядностей, ввиду его постоянно возраставшей сложности, не могло быть достоянием масс и очень скоро сделалось принадлежностью особого класса людей - магов, сделавших из изучения их свою специальность. До нас дошли памятники литературы древней Халдеи и Египта, содержащие многочисленные заклинания божеств и указания, как ими пользоваться. В этих же странах получила начало и астрология, из наблюдения над светилами в связи с изучением стихийных явлений и различных общественных бедствий. В Египте же получила начало оккультистическая психология, в связи с религиозными представлениями о переселении душ. Происхождение учения оккультистов о божестве (теософии) нужно искать в глубокомысленных сочинениях евреев-каббалистов, зародыши учения которых, как указал Ad. Franck, нужно, по-видимому, искать у Заратустры (см. "La Kabbale", П., 1892, стр. 266 - 294). Затем широкое философское обоснование О., главным образом теоретических его основ, находим у неоплатоников (учение о едином, троичность, эманации), в особенности у Ямвлиха и его учеников (см. преимущественно приписываемое Ямвлиху сочинение "Περί μυστηρίων", посвященное разработке учения о возможности сноситься с богами и духами и о способах воздействия на них, об экстазе, магии и т. п.). Дальнейшее развитие О., как философское учение, получил уже в эпоху Возрождения, в сочинениях Агриппы Неттесгеймского (1456 - 1535). Заслуга последнего состояла в том, что он объединил все тайные науки в одно философское миросозерцание, а также придал магии характер естественной науки, пытаясь дать естественное объяснение многим чудесным явлениям. Им выдвинута также идея души вселенной (так наз. квинт-эссенции, т. е. пятая сущность, в дополнение к 4-м известным элементам или стихиям), а также закон симпатии и антипатии, существующей между различными предметами. Парацельз (1493 - 1541) применил к медицине идеи Агриппы о симпатии и антипатии и на основании их построил учение о специальных средствах для каждой части организма (арканумы) и о возможности переносить болезнь с человека на растения или животное, или зарывать ее вместе с человеческими выделениями в землю. Джиамбаттиста делла Порта (1538 - 1615) собрал в своей "Magia naturalis" (Лондон, 1561, и Неаполь, 1589) массу магических рецептов, свидетельствующих о состоянии науки в его время и представляющих богатый материал для истории народных суеверий. Англичанин Роберт Флудд (1574 - 1637) пытался в своей фантастической космогонии примирить идеи неоплатоников и каббалистов с учением Христа. В теологии Флудда интересно учение о voluntas и noluntas Бога; первая - источник света и благости, активное начало, рассеивающее в мир добро, вторая - потенциальное начало, таинственное самоуединение Божества, являющееся источником мрака, облегчающее доступ в мир темным силам. В этом состоянии Бог пребывал до сотворения мира. Эммануил Сведенборг (1688 - 1772) развивал в своих сочинениях учение о духах и о загробной жизни и может быть назван родоначальником современного спиритизма. Дальнейшими теоретиками спиритизма были так называемые немецкие пневматологи, прежде всего И. Г. Юнг-Штиллинг (1740 - 1817), автор "Теории духоведения" ("Theorie der Geisterkunde", Нюрнб., 1808), представляющей первую попытку объяснить отношение человека к миру духов с помощью гипнотизма и дать теорию материализации духов. В XIX в. теоретическую разработку спиритизм получил в сочинениях американца А. Д. Дэвиса (род. 1826 г.): "The principles of nature, her divine revelations and a voice to mankind", "The philosophy of spiritual intercourse" и "The great harmonia" (1850 - 60, 6 том.), и француза Ривеля, более известного под псевдонимом Allan Kardec (1804 - 1869), автора книг "Livre des esprits" (П., 1859), "Qu'est ce que le spiritisme" (П., 1859), "Le livre des M é diums" (Пар., 1861), "L' é vangile suivant le spiritisme" (П., 1864) и др., в которых дана попытка объяснить со спиритуалистической точки зрения миротворение, жизнь души, перевоплощение и т. д. Оба они борются, между прочим, с христианским учением о вечной каре для грешников и являются ревностными сторонниками мысли о примирении их в конце концов с Творцом. В Англии и Германии спиритизм начали исследовать научным образом А. Р. Уоллэс, Крукс, Ц ö лльнер, Дю-Прель. В. Крукс (р. 1832 г.) производил опыты над изменением веса предметов и выставил для объяснения спиритических явлений так называемую психическую силу, исходящую из медиума или из кружка лиц, присутствующих на сеансе. Эта "психическая сила" очевидно тождественна с "одом" барона Рейхенбаха, силой, исходящей не только из человека и животных, но разлитой во всем мире и доступной восприятию - ясновидящим (см. соч. Рейхенбаха: "Untersuchungen über die Dynamide", 1849, "Der sensitive Mensch und sein verhalten zum Ode", 1854- 55, "Die odische Lohe und einige Bewegungserscheinungen", 1867). Ц ö лльнер (1834 - 1882) для объяснения спиритических явлений выставил теорию о четырехмерных разумных существах, воспринимающих пространство в четырех измерениях. К. Дю-Прель (род. 1839 г.), самый видный представитель новейшего научно-философского оккультизма, исходит в своем миросозерцании из учения Дарвина о постепенном развитии организмов, о целесообразном приспособлении их, путем косвенного подбора, к окружающим условиям и о бесконечном разнообразии приспособлений, существующем в мироздании, и приходит к заключению о возможности существования бесконечного множества миров и, между прочим, миров субъективных, т. е. представлений о мирах. Дарвин в учении о человеке, по мнению Дю-Преля, односторонне указывает лишь на прошлое человека, между тем как в нем можно найти задатки будущего, подобно тому как двоякодышащие рыбы как бы прообразуют собой позднейшее царство пресмыкающихся, а птеродактили - царство птиц. Задатки будущего человека кроются не столько в биологических его свойствах, сколько в его психологических проявлениях. Они проявляются отчасти в актах сна, но главным образом в явлениях сомнамбулизма, когда наблюдается новое, отличное от обычного и притом во многих отношениях высшее, сознание. Это второе высшее сознание, по-видимому не имеющее непосредственной связи с обычным, указывает на существование какого-то неизвестного еще нам носителя душевной жизни, которому Дю-Прель дает название "трансцендентального субъекта". Последний действует постоянно, но бессознательно для человека, и проявляется лишь в моменты понижения чувственности (ср. апост. Павла, Кор. IV, 16: "чем больше умирает наш внешний человек, тем больше оживает внутренний") или при передвижении порога сознания, при чем обнаруживаются новые способности человека, вспоминаются давно забытые познания, изменяются взгляды человека и его отношения к людям. Препятствием к расцвету этих новых способностей человека служит телесная броня и сознание, связанное с пребыванием в теле. Смерть не только не убивает этого "трансцендентального субъекта", но напротив, дает ему возможность получить дальнейшее развитие. Это раздвоение нашего "я" как бы на два лица - чувственное и трансцендентальное - не мешает нашему "я" быть единым. Трансцендентальный субъект вечно существовал в прошедшем и вечен в будущем; он добровольно воплощается в материи, причем это воплощение может совершаться многократно и т. д. Из всего вышеизложенного видно, что в оккультических учениях нужно различать два главнейших направления (различающихся, правда, не особенно резко и во многих пунктах близко между собой соприкасающихся): религиозно-философское (теософское) и научное. О втором из них в настоящее время нельзя еще сказать последнего слова; во всяком случае, несмотря на многие заблуждения и увлечения его последователей, нельзя не признать за ним заслуги выработки некоторых ценных для дальнейших успехов науки - главным образом психо-физиологии - хотя и не вполне еще доказанных положений. Что же касается традиционного "теософского" оккультизма, то, несмотря на все старания его адептов, он никогда не станет действительно на научную почву, а останется лишь, в лучшем случае, религиозно-философским миросозерцанием вполне догматического, отнюдь не критического характера. Главная заслуга его - в том, что он, провозгласив единство всех религий, тем положил начало сравнительному изучению религий. Нельзя не отметить также то высокое положение, которое отводится оккультизмом человеку и его воле. Но если возвышенность некоторых его основных положений, заимствованных, правда, по большей части из учений некоторых истинных философов или религиозных воззрений древности, и стройность его как миросозерцания дают ему некоторое право на внимание, то, с другой стороны его эклектизм, слепое доверие к источникам, особенно древним, часто весьма сомнительным, совершенно ненаучные методы, среди которых аналогии предоставлено первое место, отсутствие эмпирических доказательств, признание откровения главнейшим источником познания, навязывание многим философам и религиозным учителям, вопреки фактам, оккультических учений, наконец, шарлатанизм и даже развращенность многих его последователей (из которых некоторые явно или тайно являются приверженцами "черной магии", отдаются "чертопоклонничеству", служат черные мессы и т. д.) - все это отталкивает от него многих людей искренних и желающих проникнуть в тайны природы. Если в настоящее время "теософский" и "магический" оккультизм может интересовать кого-нибудь, то лишь с исторической точки зрения, как миросозерцание, господствовавшее на земле в течение нескольких тысячелетий. '' Литература'' (приводятся лишь главнейшие сочинения). А) Сочинения не-оккультистов. Lenormant, "La magie chez les Chaldéens" (1874); Maury, "La mag ie et l'astrologie" (П., 1877); Berthelot, "Les origines de l'alchimie" (1885); его же, "L'introduction à l'étude de la chimie des anciens et du moyen â ge" (1889); его же, "La chimie au moyen â ge" (1893); Kiesewetter, "Geheimniswissenschaften"; его же, "Der Occultismus des Altertums"; его же, "Geschichte des neueren Occultismus" (Лпц.); Graesse, "Bibliotheca magica" (1843); Migne, "Dictionnaire des sciences occultes" (в XLVIII и XLIX тт. "Encyclop édie théologique", 1846-48); Salverte, "Des sciences occultes" (1857); P. L. Jacob (bibliophile), "Curiosité s des sciences occultes" (П., 1885); Behre, "Spiritisten, Okkultisten, Mystiker und Theosophen" (1890); A. Franck, "La Kabbale ou la philosophie religieuse des H é breux" (П., 1892). Б) Сочинения оккультистов. С. v. Eckartshausen, "Aufschlüsse zur Magie aus geprü ften Erfahrungen ueber verborgene philosophische wissenschaftliche und verdeckte Geheimnisse der Natur" (Мюнх., 1791 - 92); его же, "Religi ö se Schriften ueber Klares und Dunkles" (Штутг., 1839 -41); G. K. Ho rst, "Daemonomagie" (Франкф., 1818); его же, "Zauberbibliothek" (1821 - 26, Майнц и Франкф.); его же, "Deuteroskopie" (Франкф., 1830); Joh. Fr. v.-Mayer, "Bl ätter für hö here Wahrheit" (Франкф., 1818 - 27; 2-ая серия, Берл., 1830 - 32); его же, "Wahrnehmungen einer Seherin" (Гамбург, 1827 - 28); его же, "Hades" (Франкф., 1810); К. Aug. Eschenmayer, "Mysterien des innein Lebens" (Тюб., 1830); его же, "Konflickt zwischen Himmel und H ö lle" (Тюб., 1837); A. Just. Kerner, "Geschichte zweier Somnambulen" (Карлсруэ, 1829); его же, "Die Seherin von Prevorst" (Штутг., 5 изд. 1877); J. Jos. v.-Goerres, "Christliche Mystik" (1836 - 42 и 1879 - 80); Jos. Ennemoser, "Geschichte der Magie" (Лпц., 1844); его же, "Der Magnetismus im Verh ä ltnis zur Natur und Religion" (Штутг., 1842 и 53); его же, "Das Horoscop ' ' in ''' der Weitgeschichte" (Мюнх., 1860); Reichenbach, "Physicalisch-physiologische Untersuchungen ueber die Dynamide des Magnetismus, der Elektrizit ä t u. s. w. in ihren Beziehungen zur Lebenskraft" (Брауншв., 1849), его же, "Der sensitive Mensch und sein Verhalten zum Ode" (Штутг., 1854 - 55); его же, "K ö hlerglaube und Afterweisheit" (1855); его же, "Odisch.-magnetische Briefe" (Штутг., 1856); Allan Kardek, "Le livre des esprits" (П., 1859); "Qu'est ce que le spiritisme" (Пар., 1859); его же, "Le livre des m é diums" (П., 1861; есть русский перевод); его же, "L' é vangile suivant le Spiritisme" (П., 1864); его же, "La g énèse, les miracles et les prophé ties selon le spiritisme" (П., 1868); E. L é vy (А. Л. Констан), "Dogme et rituel de la haute Magie" (П., 4 изд. 1903); его же, "Histoire de la magie" (П., 1861); его же, "La clef des grands myst ères suivant Hénoch, Abraham, Hermès Trismé giste et Salomon" (П., 1861); H. T. Blavatsky, "Isis Unveiled" (Нью-Йорк, 1877); A. P. Sinnet, "Esoteric Buddhism" (нем. перев. "Geheim Buddhismus", Лпц., 1884); его же, "Occult World" (1886); "Incidents in the life of M-me Blavatsky" (Лонд., 1886); *, "La lumi ère d'Egypte ou la science des astres et de l'â me" (П., 1895); Ad. P é ladan, "Anatomie homologique" (П., 1866); С. Amoretti, "Della rabdomanzia" (Мил., 1808); D. G. Kieser, "System des Tellurismus oder tierischer Magnetismus" (Лпц., 1826); Schindler, "Das magische Geistesleben" (Бреславль, 1857); его же, "Der Aberglaube des Mittelalters" (Бреславль, 1888); Croo k es, "Der Spiritualismus und die Wissenschaft" (Лпц., 1872); его же, "Psychische Studien" (нем. перев. Виттиге с ценными примечаниями); Сох, "Spiritualism answered by science" (Лонд., 1872); его же, "Beweise fur die Existenz einer psychischen Kraft" (Лпц., 1884); Max. Perty, "Die mystischen Erscheinungen der menschlichen Natur" (Лпц., 1861 и 1872); его же, "Die Realit ät der magischen Krä fte" (Лпц., 1862); его же, "Ueber das Seelenleben der Thiere" (Лпц., 1865); его же, "Die Natur im Lichte philos. Anschauung" (Лпц., 1869); его же, "Blicke in das verborgene Leben des Menschengeistes" (Лпц., 1869); его жe, "Die Anthropologie als die Wissenschaft von den K ö rperlichen und geistigen Wesen des Menschen" (Лпц., 1874); его же, "Der jetzige Spiritualismus" (Лпц., 1873); его же, "Erinnerungen aus dem Leben eines Natur- und Seelenforschers" (Лпц., 1879); его же, "Die sichtbare und unsichtbare Welt" (Лпц., 1881); A. Russell Wallace, "The scientific aspect of the supernatural" (Л. 1866); Z öllner, "Wissenschaftliche Abhandlung" (1873- 81); Гелленбах, "Philosophie des gesunden Menschenverstandes" (Б., 1876); его же, "Der Individualismus im Lichte der Biologie und Philosophie der Gegenwart" (Б., 1878); его же, "Die Vorurtheile der Menschheit" (Б., 1879 - 80); его же, "Das Tagebuch eines Philosophen" (Б., 1881); его же, "Die Magie der Zahlen als Grundlage aller Mannigfaltigkeit und das scheinbare Fatum" (Б., 1882); его же, "Geburt und Tod als Wechsel der Anschauungsform oder die Doppelnatur des Menschen" (Б., 1885); Du-Prel, "Es g i ebt ein transcendentaler Subjekt" (Лпц., 1888); его же, "Oneirokritikon, oder der Traum von Standpunkt des transcendentalen Idealismus" (Тюб., 1868); его же, "Kampf ums Dasein am Himmel"; "Philosophie der Mystik" (Лпц., 1885); его же, "Problem f ür Taschens pieler" (Лпц., 1886); его же, "Mystik der alten Griechen" (Лпц., 1888); его же, "Monistische Seelenlehre" (Лпц., 1888); его же, "Das zweite Gesicht" (Бресл., 1882); его же, "Der Spiritismus" (Штутг., 1886; есть русский пер.); его же "Die Pflanzen und der M agnetism" (Штутг., 1886); его же, "Justinus Kerner und die Seherin von Prevorst" (Лпц., 1887); его же "Die Orakel" (Мюнх., 1887); его же, "Kant als Mystiker" (1888); его же, "Studien ueber Geheimwissenschafte" (Лпц., 1890 -91); Papus, "Traite élémentaire de science occulte" (7-ое изд., П., 1903; есть русский пер. под заглав. "Первоначальные сведения по оккультизму"); его же, "Trait é mé thodique de science occulte" (П., 1891); его же, "La science des mages" (П., 1892); "Trait é élé mentaire de magie pratique" (П., 1893); его же, "Le tarot, clef absolue de la science occulte" (П., 1891); его же, "La magie et l'hypnose" (П., 1897); St. de Guaita, "Essais de sciences maudites" 1) "Au seuil du myst è re" (П., 1890) и 2) "Le serpent de la g énè se" (П., 1895); E. Schur é, "Les grands initié s" (П., 1902); Barlet, "La science occulte" (П., 1890); J. Lermina, "La science occulte" (П., 1890); "La magie pratique"; Aug. Chaboseau, "Essai sur la philosophie bouddhique"; G. Encausse, "Essai de physiologie synth é tique" (П., 1890); J. Bois, "Le satanisme et la Magie"; его же, "L'Eve nouvelle"; его же, "Les petites religions de Paris"; Cullerre, "Magn é tisme et hypnotisme" (П., 1887); Plytoff, "La Magie" (П., 1892); его же, "Les sciences occultes"; Christian, "Histoire de la magie" (186 3). В) Журналы, посвященные О. и спиритизму: "Moniteur spirite et magn é tique" в Брюсселе, "Messager" в Люттихе, "Le spiritisme" в Париже, "Journal du magn é tisme" там же, "Bulletin de l'association des journalistes et é crivains portugais" (Лиссабон), "Revue de l'hypnotisme", "L'aurore", "Lyre universelle", "Revue franco-héllenique", "La paix sociale", "La révue spirite", "La chaîne magnétique", "La lumiè re", "Le Lotus", "Initiation" (Париж), "Les sciences myst é rieuses" (Брюссель), "Lux" и "La Psiche" в Риме, "Annali dello spiritismo" в Турине, "Die reformierenden Blaetter" в Пеште и др. На русском яз. - "Ребус". Г) Книги по О. на русском яз. сравнительно очень немногочисленны, отчасти вследствие цензурных условий, отчасти ввиду малого к ним интереса общества. Важнейшие сочинения: Аксаков "Анимизм и спиритизм" (СПб., 1893); "Разоблачения. История медиумической комиссии" (1883); "Позитивизм в области спиритизма" (1884); "Рационализм Сведенборга" (Лпц., 1870); "Предвестники спиритизма за последние 250 лет"; Бутлеров, "Статьи по медиумизму" (СПб., 1889), "Кое-что о медиумизме", "Спиритический метод в области психофизики"; Барабаш, "Спиритизм в истории"; Гартман, "Спиритизм"; Дю-Прель, "Философия мистики" (СПб., 1895); Симон, "Мир грез"; Сабатье, "Бессмертие с научной точки зрения"; Страхов, "О вечных истинах"; Оршанский, "Спиритизм и телепатия"; Бехтерев, "Психика и жизнь"; его же, "Внушение и его роль в общественной жизни"; Охорович, "Магнетизм и спиритизм"; Аллан Кардек, "Книга медиумов"; Гелленбах, "Индивидуализм в свете биологии и современной философии" (СПб., 1884); его же, "Человек, его сущность и назначение с точки зрения индивидуализма" (СПб., 1885); Гер, "Опытное исследование спиритических явлений" (СПб., 1889); Герней, Майерс и Подмор, "Прижизненные призраки и другие телепатические явления" (СПб., 1893); Подмор, "Спиритизм"; Мельфорд, "Ваши непознанные силы" (Киев, 1904); Фламмарион, "Неизвестное"; Ходжсон, "О некоторых феноменах транса"; Петрово-Соловово, "Медиумические и физические явления и их научное исследование"; Молль, "Гипнотизм, его теоретич. основы и практическое применение"; Уэллес, "Защита новейшего спиритуализма"; Дертелев, "Спиритизм с точки зрения философии"; Рише, "Сомнамбулизм, демонизм и яды интеллекта"; Крукс, "Спиритуализм и наука" (СПб., 1872); Леманн, "Иллюстриров. история суеверий и волшебства" (М., 1900); Брам. Чаттерджи, "Сокровенная религиозная философия Индии" (Калуга, 1906).